


Goodnight Nightmares

by Beehsknees



Category: Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975), Monty Python's Spamalot
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beehsknees/pseuds/Beehsknees
Summary: The night after being saved from his father and an arranged wedding, Prince Herbert spends the night in a forest with Lancelot. They chat.





	Goodnight Nightmares

Lancelot poked around at the dying out fire, feeding more sticks to it occasionally. A small Prince sat near him, curled up in a fetus position as he slept peacefully - probably for the first time in many nights. Lance couldn't help but watch as his chest rose up and down, his golden locks framing his gentle face as a serene look lay upon him. He was glad to have another person with him on his journey in the dark and terribly expensive forest. He was still separated from King Arthur and the other knights and hoped he would find them soon. Although he had separated from the knights long before they ran away from the French, he realised he'd completed his own side quest and wanted to go back to finding the holy grail. They couldn't last long without supplies due to Concorde being mostly dead. (although Herb had taken some from his tower so thankfully they weren't going to starve any time soon). Lance could feel sleepiness creeping up on him but knew it was his duty as a knight to protect the Prince that had now come under his wing. He'd heard rumours of how terrible and vicious these woods could be if you let your guard down for even a second. 

He leant against a tree and closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a breath through his nose. Many new things had happened in such a short time span, and he needed to actually digest it. Things that confused him yet, made so much sense when he thought about it. As his eyes flickered open, he looked over to see bright blue orbs staring up at him.

"Yes?" He muttered as the prince gazed up at him with a smile.

"Hello." He replied softly. 

"Hello." Lance said, before chucking a handful of twigs into the fire and continuing.

"You should be asleep." Herbert sat up and yawned, stretching out his arms. 

"I can't." He scootched over closer to Lance and the fire, warming his hands.

"Why not?" Lance asked, closing his eyes again and placing his hands behind his head. Herbert saw his opportunity and slid next to him, resting his head upon Lancelot's chest and wrapping an arm around his waist. Lance opened an eye, not expecting the sudden new warmth next to him. 

"Nightmares." Herb replied as he closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Lance's heartbeat through his uniform. Lance was hesitant - nobody had ever held him like this before. It was nice. He was tentative as he brought a hand down and ran his fingers through the Prince's soft golden locks. He seemed to instinctively cuddle into him more and they lay like that for a few moments. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Lance asked, after all, he didn't want Herbert losing sleep if he could help. And he had previous experience with nightmares - Robin used to get them quite frequently. The number of times he would show up at his hut with a pillow, bags under his eyes at 2 AM was enough for Lance to know that sometimes just being around another person could help. Herb shrugged and traced patterns on Lance's chest with his finger.

"Tell me a story. About yourself. I want to know more about you, my knight." Lance's stomach fluttered whenever he was called that, and he was happy to oblige. Although he didn't know what to say. He was a boring fellow - never went to school, worked with his dad who detested him, only had a few select friends and he was now a knight. He explained this to Herbert who pursed his lips in thought.

"How come you decided to become a knight?" Lance shrugged.

"Robin wanted to. And I couldn't let him go alone, he'd get killed immediately." Lance did enjoy being a knight very much, it was the easiest job in the world for him. It wasn't as easy for Robin. He just hoped wherever he was, he was safe and hadn't pissed himself yet. 

"Robin?" Herbert asked, his brow furrowing. Herb hadn't quite said it yet, but he was very interested in Lancelot and wanted to make sure there was nobody else in the way of them. 

"Oh. My friend. He's also a knight of the round table." Herbert let out a sigh of relief and relaxed into Lance's arms, closing his eyes again. 

"I'm very glad you saved me, Lancelot. Imagine, if you hadn't come in time, I'd be married to some woman..." Lance couldn't help but snicker at that - it was obvious for all involved that Herbert was not destined to marry a woman. He wouldn't have made it through wearing a suit for the wedding, nevermind all to come. Herb felt him laughing and let out a giggle himself.

"What's so funny?" He asked, and Lance shrugged.

"The thought of you marrying a girl." They both chuckled and Herb let out a content sigh, shifting his weight and sitting up so he was instead level to Lance.

"That would be funny... I think I know who I'd much rather marry instead." He mumbled out. Lance let out a 'Hm?' as he turned his head to face Herb. The blonde leaned forward and caught him in a kiss. His eyes fluttered shut at the simple peck. Lance's eyes were wide before he shut them following Herb's lead, before pulling away after a few seconds. He didn't realise he was holding his breath until he found himself red-faced. 

"Huh." Lance replied. He may be stupid - but he knew what that kiss meant. He liked it, it made sense. It was what he dreamed of as a kid and thought he was a sinner because of it, a part of him hidden so deep down even he didn't realise it when it stared him in the face. Herb placed a kiss on the knight's cheek and laid back down on the grass, tugging at his arm to join him.

"Goodnight my Lancelot." Lance lay down beside him and wrapped an arm around him, his head buried in his golden locks.

"Goodnight my prince."


End file.
